Sasori All Alone
by Ashley Sensie
Summary: Sasori is alone while Deidara is on a mission. What happens when thinking of the blonde get more so then......perverted to say the least. DeiSaso meaning Sasori is the uke my friends. Use of sex toys and everything else is involved in this story.


This was bad. _**VERY**_ bad. Deidara was gone and Sasori needed the blonde like crazy.

The redhead sat at his wooden desk and tried to concentrate but couldnt do such luck. He tried to think about his puppet, but whenever he did his mind would drift to the blonde bomber. How his hair would flap in the wind while riding his giant clay bird. When his explosions went off and his victims would bleed. Sasori's mind drifted to the beautiful blonde being covered in the enimies blood.

Sasori threw his carving tool across the room. Damnit all know he was in deep water.

"Damnit all. Why does Deidara have to be gone."Sasori cursed to himself as he got up and headed to the bed. He let himself fall and hit the soft cushion's. He stole one of Deidara's pillow's and hugged it taking a wiff of the blonde's scent.

"Deidara."Sasori muttered as he slipped his eyes closed. He twitched slightly when he felt a bit of pain in his groin. Oh great he was as hard as a rock.

Sasori whimpered slightly.

_"Now I'm in even more trouble then before."_He thought to himself. Tears welled up in the corner's of his eyes. There where a few options to get rid of it.

Cold water. No Sasori hated cold stuff.

Just ignore it. That was near impossable.

Masturbait. That was Sasori's only option.

The redhead stole a glance down at his erection in his black pants and closed his eyes and looked away.

"Damnit."He muttered. Sasori got up and pened one of the drawers of the nightstand. It contained a few sex toy's for himself and Deidara whenever they where in _**THAT**_ kind of mood.

Sasori rummaged around and pulled out a purple vibrator. Forgetting to close the drawer.

He then removed his black pants and got under the blanket's on the bed. He then took the vibrator and switched it on.

He then placed it at his entrence and gasped out slightly as he pushed it in deeper. The only thought running through his mind was that he wished it was Deidara and his slender fingers.

Sasori moaned outloud and then moved so he was on his hand's and knee's. He reached back and started moving the vibrating object in and out of himself going deeper then before. Almost hitting his prostrate.

He moaned out as he reached down with his other hand and then started stroking his weeping erection. He rested his face into Deidara's pillow. Sasori was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didnt even notice the door open and close till he felt someone bending over him their breath in his ear.

"What a surprise. I come back to find my danna doing such things to himself."Deidara smirked as he licked the shell of Sasori's ear.

"How naughty."He said with a throat and lustfilled chuckle. Sasori's eyes got wide. He hadnt even noticed the blonde come into the room.

"D-Deidara."He croaked out as he buried his face into the pillow deeper.

Deidara smirked and took his cloak and his shirt off leaving him in his pants.

He leaned over and grabbed out a cock ring from the drawer and placed it over Sasori's cock and then flipped a switch over on the underside of it.

"DEIDARA W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!"Sasori screamned out as he went to grab the blonde's hand only to have his hands yanked above his head and handcuffed to the headboard.

"D-DEIDARA!!!"He yelled out as he closed his eyes tears welling in the corner's.

Deidara licked the shell of Sasori's ear before ibbling on the lobe.

"Sasori Danna has been naughty."He smirked and ran his hand down and let his hand mouth's tonguge playfuly lick his Danna's entrence the vibrator still inside of him. Sasori let out a scream.

"OH GOD DEIDARA PLEASE FUCK ME ALREADY!!!!!BE IT RAW OR NOT I DONT CARE PLEASE!!!!"He shouted.

Deidara smirked and reached back into the drawer and pulled out a blindfold and placed it around Sasori's eyes.

"Deidara please....not the blindfold."Sasori pleaded.

"I have something more in mind Danaaaaaaaa."Deidara purred out as he dragged his finger up Sasori's throbbing erection.

The redead was letting out alot of girly sounds such as gasps moans and other noise's. His legs where twitching controlingly.

"Deidara please.....no more. I cant stand it."He whimpered out as he bit his lower lip.

Deidara smirked as he increased the volume of the vibrator in the redhead. Sasori let out a scream and arched his back.

Deidara smirked and then removed the vibrater.

"Dont worry Danna you'll like this."He assured the redhead as he then pulled out a set of anal beads. Sasori didnt know what Deidara was up to becasue of the blindfold over his eyes.

He let out a muffled gasp as he bit his lower lip feeling the first of the many round objects be inserted into his tight virgin body.

"Oh god Deidara."Sasori moaned. Deidara smirked.

"Even after all the times we've had sex your still tight as ever."Deidara told Sasori as he pushed in two more making Sasori scream out again.

Deidara then pushed the rest of the beads in making Sasori cry out each time. Sasori struggled against the handcuff's to be free so he could have atleast a little bit of control. Deidara smirked and shoved the beads in harder giving them a twist making Sasori scream out again.

Deidara got next to Sasori's ear.

"Beg me danna. If you want it so badly scream and call out my name."Deidara said with a smirk as he then pulled the beads out rather fast making Sasori bleed a little. Sasori let out a scream when that happened.

"Woops my bad."Deidara told him. Deidara then got a evil little idea. He then leant down and licked the small trail of blood that was going down his leg and went all the way to the wound making Sasori call out.

Deidara smirked as he swirled his tonguge around the hole before plunging his tonguge in and giving a few large sucks.

"Nya Deidara please......no more....I want you inside me please. I cant take it. I want these damn rings off me same goes for the stupid blindfold and handcuffs."Sasori choked out through tears. Deidara smirked and undid the one set of handcuff's that held Sasori's hands to the headboard but didnt remove the other set of handcuffs keeping them together. He then flipped the redhead on his back.

"D-Deidara..."Sasori asked rather scarred. His whole form shook. Deidara had to repress the urge to rape the redhead here and now. The redhead's legs where spread wide open. His hair everywhere he was covered in sweat blondfolded red cheeks. God it was totaly irresistable. Deidara then bent over and whispered into Sasori's ears.

"You look so fucking amazing. I'm gonna take you raw and fuck you till you cant walk."Deidara told him. Sasori was about to say something before he let out a girlish scream at the top of his lungs as he was pounded into by Deidara's length.

"OH GOD DEIDARA STOP IT HURTS!!!"Sasori screamned. Hell he would have cummned if it werent for the stupid cock rings.

Sasori kept letting out scream after pain and pleasured mix screams as Deidara went harder then the last time. He was so close to the edge yet the cock rings still had him at the blonde's mercy.

He then let out a startled yelp when his hips where roughly grabbed and he was siting on Deidara's cock. He let out more screams as Deidara grabbed his hips and made him ride him again and again.

"D-Deidaraaaaaaaa."Sasori moaned out. spit and drool running from his mouth.

"Beg me when you want release Danna."Deidara told him as he licked and kissed Sasori's chest leaving a few hickies here and there before going down to the redhead's left nipple and sucking it while fondling the other one.

"D-Deidara please......I neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed to releaseeeeeeeeeee pleaseeeeeee. I cant stand iiiit."Sasori maoned out as he was thrusted on the blonde's cock again. Deidara ecided that he had made Sasori suffer enough and unclicked the cock rings. As soon as he did he flipped them over as Sasori cummned all over them both. The force of the pleasure Sasori went through forced him to pass out from the love making.

"I-I love you D-Dei."Sasori gasped out as he fell asleep. Deidara kissed the redhead's lips before pulling Sasori to his chest as he layed down.

"I love you too Saso-chan.

MEANWHILE

"Uggg finaly they shut the fuck up."Hidan growled out. Konan came down the room a few minutes later holding a video camara her eyes clued intently as a small amount of blood dripped down her nose.

"KONAN YOU CLOSET PERV!!!!!"Itachi called out. Everyone turned to look at the bluenette. She sent them a look. They all scattered.

"As they say dont judge a book by it's cover. I think we get the piont of that from Sasori and Deidara."She said with a smirk as she left the room.


End file.
